


Just a bedtime story

by Hikato_chan



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: But they are just mentioned, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Sad, Sibling Fluff, bedtimestory, bill is sorry, they are cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikato_chan/pseuds/Hikato_chan
Summary: An old story of mine that i posted on ff.net. I might continue writing it if enough are interested~Summary:Dipper tells Mabel a small bedtime story.





	Just a bedtime story

**Author's Note:**

> R&R please~

_Just a bedtime story_

 

Mabel sits on her bed, cuddling Waddles. She gives him a peck on his nose before turning to her brother. Dipper is reading a book, not looking up once.

 

"Hey, brobro. Can you tell me a bedtime story?" Mabel looks at him intently and sets Waddles aside.

"Aren't you too old for this?" He still doesn't look up.

"Oh, come on, Dipper!" She pouts. He finally looks up. Puppy eyes. He sighs, he lost.

"ok, ok. What kind of story? One you know or should I make one up?"

"Mhm... A new one, no wait! How about that story with the Demon?"

"You sure? Not one about Unicorns and rainbow farting cats?..."

"Dipper, are you avoiding that story?"

"No, I'm not, who said I am, I'm not... ok I'm telling you that story..."

_What are Pine Tree and Shooting Star talking about?_

"ok, so, once upon a time, a demon fell in love with a young woman. He appeared in her dreams

often and soon they became something like.. friends." _This sounds like..._ "But the young woman was married to a man working in a bank and after some time, he lost that job and came home drunk. The demon, who was always watching her, stepped in when he tried to hit her and possessed him. He apologized to the young woman and was planing to leave, but she recognized him and asked him to stay and talk for a bit. After that he possessed the man more and more often, getting him a job and stabilizing that life. But the woman now knew that she was in love with the demon and soon she bore his children. A boy and a girl. Twins."

"Just like us?" She tilts her head to the side.

"Yeah, just like us. But when the kids were two, an great uncle of them came to surprise visit them. He realized that his nephew was possessed and chased the demon away, ending their happy time. But after some time, everyone but the small boy forgot what happened and not even his sister remembered. Are you already asleep, Mabel?"

"No... I'll... stay awake... till the end..." _Wasn't it the End?_ "this time...i need to know."

"Well... ten years after that... um... the twins visited exactly that great uncle of them and shortly after that... the boy saw the demon. But the Demon didn't recognize him. The boy wanted to tell him but he just didn't know how. He couldn't just go and say 'Hey B- uhm Dad, I am your long lost son'" _He can't be..._ "or something so he decided to go the... longer way. But in the end they had an happy ending and the demon lived happily with his son."

"But what... about the... other... twi-...zzzzzzz..-n"

"Its just a story, Mabel... just a story." _I'm sorry Pine Tree_

 

 

And while Dippers hand went trough his sleeping sisters hair, he felt a presence disappear. But when he went to bed and fell asleep too, there was a hand running trough his hair.

 

_It's not too late, is it?_

 


End file.
